A new beginning
by macca123
Summary: Naruto has died and has past on but were a yes he met kami and she told him he had a new life waiting for him so he goes to earthland and meets the king of dragons and trains to be a dragon slayer(strong Naruto) also he gets a harem Mira Erza Ultear Kagura


"What were am I" said a blonde we all know well "what is this place" he looked round the room which was white with an oak table in the middle. "We are in limbo Naruto" said an angelic voice Naruto turned his head to meet the most beautiful women he had ever saw.

"w-who are you" she giggled at his obvious blush "I am Kami". "WHAT that means I'm dead" Kami giggled at his response "yes Naruto you are indeed dead" she said with a straight face. "How did that happen" he had the look of confusion "when you thought Madara you died" the look of sadness swept across their face.

"What happened to everyone ells" he said with sadness in his voice, Kami looked down "the world of the shinobi is no more I am sorry Naruto". "So everyone dead" "yes I am so sorry Naruto but don't worry because now I will tell you the reason why I brought you here" she said in a cherry voice

"What why am I here" he had confusion on face "Naruto you are heir for a second chance a chance to relive a life you deserved". "What do you mean Kami" "well I have seen the life you have lived Naruto and I did not like it the way your own village treated you even tho you had the purest of hearts they still treated you badly".

"Also the fact that you tried to save the world the world that belonged to the people that treated you poorly. You Naruto of all people deserve a second life" she said with a sweat smile at the end. "Wait what about kuruma is he ok" panic rose in him

"Don't worry he is still sealed in you but I just put him asleep for a bit" "oh ok I was worried for a sec there, so what do you mean by second chance the worlds been destroyed hasn't it" "yes but I can send you to a new world now can't I" she had a grin at the end of that sentence. "So where do I go now" "you will go the world of magic" "WHAT"

So it took Kami at least an hour explaining the world of magic to Naruto and he took it in like a sponge "so you can use magic now Naruto" "wait so I can't use chakra anymore" he was sadden at the fact "no can still use chakra but also magic"

"So what now Kami" "now you go to the new world Naruto but don't worry I will be watching you oh and when you get to earth land you will be 7 years old again so yeah don't freak out". "Oh ok thanks again Kami so I guess this bye"

"Aww your gonna miss me don't worry I will see you again you can count on it Naruto" he smiled at those words "ok well time for you to go till next time Naruto" a bright light engulf the room and Naruto was gone.

Naruto woke up in a clearing and around him weir some trees and in the distance their weir a lot of mountains "so this earthland so peaceful" **"****yes it is kit" "**Kuruma your awake it's good to see you. **"it's good to see you to kit oh and don't worry kami filled me in on everything".**

"Oh ok that save me the explanation, so what do we do now Kuruma"** "I don't know kit I guess we go to the nearest town how about we head for those mountains see if we can spot a town or village". **"Great idea Kuruma lets go". So they headed to the mountains while planning on what to do when they got to town.

"**Wait kit I sense a powerful presents Cumming are way be on your toes" **"thanks kuruma" he said in a stern voicehe stood still in a taijutsu position the trees sway then there was a loud thump.

Then thumping got louder and louder as they draw near him as the trees fell down like a giant was walking his way Naruto was ready for action but then it came out the tree line and he could not believe his eyes a gold and white dragon with two horn on its head and a horn like nose with pale white eyes and white angel wing with a gold edge.

It was the same height as Gamabunte but longer in with; it looked down at Naruto and watches him carefully '_**hmmm this human is different he has so much power but why do I sense another presents in him'. **_**"Tell me human why do you not fear me".**

"Believe me I have seen scarier things then you and one of them is in me" he had a grin on his face. **"Hmmm I do not know of such beings but I no one is inside of you I can sense it. Boy let me look into your eyes" **Naruto walked up to the dragon and looked him in the eye.

'_**Hmm this boy has had the worst life as possible and still has a pure hart this is the one I will pass my legacy to.' **_**"I have seen your past and your soul I must say you interest me boy and I have made a decision".** "Oh and what is that" **" you will be my student I will teach the magic of dragon slayer and many others to you and you will live with me for the next few years sound good".**

To say the least Naruto was shocked "Wow really that's cool yeah lets go oh by the way do you have a name" **"yes, yes I do I am Jupiter the rainbow dragon and king of the dragons"** when this was said Jupiter puffs out his chest **"come now Naruto we must go" **he moved his hand and picked up Naruto and put him on his back and flew away Into the mountains. Both had the same thoughts _'this is gonna be fun'._ __


End file.
